Saiyan Overlord, Ruler of the PTO
by Goku91898
Summary: A Saiyan took control of the PTO long ago after disposing of the Cold Family. Now he's ruling the universe with an iron fist. He gains allies and enemies along the way. Will he ever be brought to justice? Or will he control the universe forever? Rated M just in case. OCxOCxBulma
1. Chapter 1

**Bold- Namekian**

_'Thought'_

**Chapter 1: Planet Namek**

"Lord Kale, sir, only five appear to be home. According to them the rest are tilling the land" a grunt reported "Ya know what's good for ya, you'll get out here now" another grunt said, aiming a blaster inside the house, five Namekians emerged from it "Greetings, my name is Kale. As you can see I'm quite the collector of Dragon Balls. Now I've told you something about me, I expect some information about your neighbors location in return. Sources say there should be ten of you" I greeted. I received silence as a response "Staying silent are we? Very well" I said, lifting my index finger, I gather some energy at the tip but only for a little light show **"The others are tilling the land, only the very young and old stay behind" **the village Elder answered "See was that so hard" I said, to the shock of the Namekians "Now tell me, where's your Dragon Ball. I know you have one, no sense in lying about it" I demanded.

"I- I have no idea what you speak of" the Elder lied "I told you there was no sense in lying, but it seems you just won't listen. Zarbon" I signaled "Right" he nodded, fazing out of sight, he reappeared behind one of the old Namekians and landed a ferocious kick on one of them, he then dodged a blast from the other old Namekian which hit a grunt instead, Zarbon retaliated with a blast of his own, frying the Namekian in the process. "I'm sure you're feeling more cooperative, yes?" I guessed as Zarbon returned to my side "What is your reason for gathering the Dragon Balls?" the Elder inquired "Reasons," I corrected "For the first wish, I'll get every Frost Demon to be under my control. For the second wish, I'll ask for better technology for the PTO, such as space travel. For the final wish, I'll ask for the technology to brainwash people into joining my army" I listed.

"As long as there is still breath in my body I will never grant a Dragon Ball to you" he vowed "If that's how you feel. But what of your brats there?" I shrugged "You monster" he spat, I raised my finger for an attack when Slug's scouter went off "There's something strong nearby" he reported, looking around "Lord Kale, up in the sky!" Slug pointed out, I looked and saw three Namekian warriors land "Finally some action, I was beginning to get bored" I commented, facing the warriors. I pressed the button on my scouter and they read a thousand each "A thousand hm? I doubt that's your full power, I'd say it'd be about three thousand or so" I said "I'm afraid that even if the three of you worked together, you wouldn't be able to harm me. Why I could just as easily beat you at less than 1% of my full power" I laughed.

"You lie!" the warrior in the middle exclaimed "Don't believe me eh? Well then, allow me to demonstrate" I said, before fazing behind the warrior, in one swift movement I punched right through the warrior's chest, I quickly turned to the next warrior and disintegrated him with a simple ki blast, the last warrior didn't even blink before he was lying on the ground, split in half. "Hm hm. I'm sure that now you realize that even the strongest among you is no match for us" I smirked, walking back over to the Elder, but then I noticed Dodoria & Slug's scouters were destroyed along with the soldiers "Dodoria, Slug, what happened to the scouters?" I inquired "I'm sorry Lord Kale, but that old fool destroyed them" Slug answered.

I simply shrugged in response and turned to the old Namekian "Now, I'm sure I don't need to take care of you. So I'll let Dodoria do it instead" I said "Thank you Lord Kale" Dodoria thanked, seething with rage; in an instant, Dodoria had elbowed the Elder into the house behind him "And Dodoria, after your done with the old fool, please take care of the little ones as well" I added. Once the last words left my mouth, Dodoria had already fired a blast at the smaller of the two Namekian brats, and while the Elder was distracted, Dodoria appeared behind him and snapped his neck before turning to the last Namekian brat; suddenly two short figures appeared and kicked Dodoria away from the Namekian brat, they flew off with him as quickly as they had arrived.

"Dodoria, get them and bring them to me alive!" I yelled, Dodoria nodded and flew after the short trio "You lot, head back to the ship, I have something else to do" I ordered "Yes Lord Kale!" they all saluted before taking off; after I collected the Dragon Ball from this village, I flew in the direction we had traveled in back to where I detected that very small power level in a cave, I had this feeling that it was important, whatever was in there. After a few moments of flying I landed in front of said cave, I walked inside and saw what appeared to be a house with the words 'Capsule Corp' on it, I walked inside and looked around "Not too shabby" I commented "Krillin! Gohan! Is that you!" a feminine voice called _'Krillin? Gohan? Does she mean those two pests that interfered earlier?' _I wondered.

A woman with short blue hair wearing a yellow outfit that looked like the PTO's battle armor but more for everyday purposes walked out of a room and spotted me "It's- it's you" she stuttered, backing away from me, I had the feeling she was gonna start running so I quickly grabbed the woman and pinned her against the wall "Yes, it's me. My name is Lord Kale, and who might you be?" I introduced "My- my name's Bulma" she replied. "Bulma, what a lovely name for a lovely woman" I complimented "Th-thank you" she said, a small blush appearing on her cheeks "Hm, I've peered into your mind and I can see you were once a coward during your earlier days" I said "I-" she was about to start complaining but I cut her off.

"I said 'were once'. From what I looked at in the more recent years is you being brave in the face of danger, that takes guts, which I strongly admired" I said, causing her to close her mouth "You certainly have brains from what I've seen, fixing up an alien spacecraft with no idea of the technology aboard it, creating a radar to hunt down the Dragon Balls, and coming up with brilliant plans for situations that seem impossible to fix. I'd say your one of a kind in this universe of morons" I continued. By now she was blushing deeply, but was attempting to hide it "Why don't you come work for me? You could be queen of the universe, well second queen along with my mate. I could make you head scientist, not just because I like you but because you are far smarter than my team of crackpot scientists. Maybe we could even get a bit 'personal'" I offered "I- I don't know" she mumbled.

I sighed and grabbed a piece of paper close by "Here's the location of my ship, come find me if you change you mind. And don't worry about your comrades I'm not gonna kill them" I said, handing her the piece of paper, she just stared at it as I left; I quickly took off towards my ship and landed outside of it "Zarbon, I'm gonna take a nap, wake me if something happens" I ordered "Yes Lord Kale" he nodded as I entered my chambers, I looked over at my bed and saw Celeria sitting in a sexy pose, and I knew exactly what that meant "Maybe once wouldn't hurt" I said, shutting off the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Lord Kale (10%): 1,000,000/ Lord Kale (25%): 2,500,000/ Lord Kale (50%): 5,000,000/ Lord Kale (100%): 10,000,000/ Lord Kale (Super Saiyan): 500,000,000/ Celeria: 9,000,000/  
>Celeria (Super Saiyan): 450,000,000 Karn: 550,000/ Juniper: 570,000/ Hanasia: 600,000/ Daikon: 600,000/ Slug: 135,000/ Dodoria: 20,000/ Zarbon: 22,000/ Zarbon (Transformed): 29,000/ Appule: 1,800/  
>Soldiers: 200-2,300 Bulma: 4/

* * *

><p><strong>Opponents Power Levels<strong>

Vegeta: 24,000/ Gohan: 1,500/ Krillin: 1,900/ Namekians (Suppressed): 1,000/ Namekians: 3,000/ Nail: 42,000/


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold- Namekian**

_'Thought'_

**Chapter 2: Complications**

"Lord Kale!" Zarbon yelled, entering my chambers, me and Celeria sat up, causing the blanket to fall off, revealing Celeria's naked upper body "Eek! Don't look!" she yelled covering her breasts, Zarbon quickly faced the opposite direction while I just snickered; we got dressed in our armor and faced Zarbon "You can look again Zarbon" I informed, he turned back to us with a serious face "My apologies Lord Kale, Mistress Celeria. But I have some news" Zarbon apologized. "Oh? And what would that be?" I asked "It's seems that Dodoria was killed by Vegeta, but I dealt with him. And there appears to be a woman here by the name of Bulma, she wishes to speak with you" he informed "Did you confirm Vegeta's death?" I inquired "Well no but-" he started "Then go to where you found him and bring him here immediately" I ordered "Yes, Lord Kale" he bowed before exiting quickly.

"So, who's this Bulma?" Celeria asked "An earthling with an incredible intellect, she makes most of our scientists look like cavemen. I offered her a position here along something 'personal'. Obviously she's here to accept my offer, for what other reason would there be for her to come" I explained "So am I being replaced?" Celeria asked sadly, I chuckled a bit before turning a kissing her. "Don't be silly Celeria, I could never replace you, she's just #2 while your #1" I replied, she smiled and hugged me quickly, knowing how I don't like showing PDA in front of my men "Why don't you go to the simulation room with the kids, I know you've been dying to fight Frieza in there" I suggested "Sure, be back in a jiff" she agreed, skipping off.

I exited the ship to meet with Bulma and saw her being bothered by two of my soldiers "Soldiers, you're dismissed" I said "Yes, Lord Kale" they nodded, heading into the ship "So I see the blue haired beauty has decided to accept my offer" I observed "Did you bring the radar?" I questioned "No, one of my comrades had it when I left, but I can easily make a new one" she replied "Wonderful, I'll show you to our lab" I said, re-entering the ship. I had shown her the lab and instructed the scientists there to listen to her, she began work on the radar while I went to the viewing chambers where I was holding the Dragon Balls "Appule, send an order for scouters to planet Kale in possession of the Ginyu Force" I ordered over communications "Right away my lord" he said, cutting the link.

Zarbon had returned with Vegeta and put him in a healing chamber "How does Vegeta fair?" I asked "He should be healed soon my lord" Zarbon answered "Excellent" I grinned; suddenly there was an explosion down the hall, we ran to check it out when there was a second explosion in the same area, we entered the treatment room and found a big hole in the side of the ship "Well don't just stand there you fool! Find him or else I'll have your head!" I yelled, losing my cool "Y-Yes my lord!" Zarbon stuttered, flying out the hole. I stood there waiting when I heard Vegeta's voice before another explosion went off, filling the hall with smoke and fire, we ran back to the viewing area to see another hole in my ship along with the Dragon Balls gone missing "THIEVING APE!" Zarbon shouted, going out the hole, I searched the interior while Zarbon searched the rest of the planet "Daddy what's going on?" Hanasia asked, running up to me "It's that punk Veggie, he's taken the Dragon Balls" I answered.

I continued my search when I lost Zarbon's signal "I knew that fool was useless!" I growled, changing my direction towards the training room, I worked out all my frustration in there while waiting for the Ginyu Force; I felt the ground shake, signaling the Ginyu Force's arrival "Finally something will get done around here" I mumbled, heading to the top of my ship. The Ginyu Force did it's little entrance routine before we spoke "Good to see you as always, Ginyus" I said. "Thank you Lord Kale, we always aim to please. I assume you have a special mission in mind for us" Ginyu smirked "Vegeta's taking the Dragon Balls I've been working to collect, your mission is to find him & his companions and bring them to me alive" I replied as the Ginyu Force turned their scouters on.

"He's not to far from here, in fact he seems to be in a hurry. Must be heading to the Dragon Balls as we speak" Ginyu informed "Lord Kale, here are the new top of the line scouters you asked for" Jeice said handing me a green case "Excellent" I grinned, taking them "Well, off you go" I insisted "Right!" they said in unison, flying off; I headed back into the ship and went to the lab "Bulma, how is the radar coming?" I asked. "It's all done" she answered, testing it out "Good" I acknowledged "Now there's another project I have in mind for you, can you create something that can brainwash people into doing what I want?" I requested "Hm... it may take a while but I'm sure I can do it" she answered "Wonderful, well I don't want to keep you from your work" I said, turning to exit the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

Lord Kale (10%): 1,000,000/ Lord Kale (25%): 2,500,000/ Lord Kale (50%): 5,000,000/ Lord Kale (100%): 10,000,000/ Lord Kale (Super Saiyan): 500,000,000/ Celeria: 9,000,000/  
>Celeria (Super Saiyan): 450,000,000 Karn: 550,000/ Juniper: 570,000/ Hanasia: 600,000/ Daikon: 600,000/ Ginyu: 120,000/ Recoome: 45,000/ Jeice: 43,000/ Burter: 42,000/ Guldo: 19,000/ Zarbon: 22,000/ Zarbon (Transformed): 29,000/ Appule: 1,800/ Soldiers: 200-2,300/ Bulma: 4/

* * *

><p><strong>Opponents Power Levels<strong>

Vegeta: 30,000/ Gohan: 12,000/ Krillin: 11,000/ Nail: 42,000/ Goku: 90,000/


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold- Namekian**

_'Thought'_

**Bold All Caps- Dragon talking**

**Chapter 3: Grant Me My Wishes (a/n: I know there's a password but in this you just have to speak Namekian)  
><strong>

I waited outside for Ginyu's return which arrived after a few minutes "Here are the Dragon Balls, Lord Kale. All seven of them" Ginyu said, placing them in front of me "Fantastic! Soon the wishes shall be mine!" I laughed before straightening up **"Porunga! Rise and grant me my wish!"** I called **"YOU WHO HAVE GATHERED THE SEVEN DRAGON BALLS... MAKE YOUR WISH... I SHALL ONLY GRANT THREE"** the dragon boomed. _'Hm... should I go for my original wishes? I mean Bulma's making the brainwashing thing and improve the PTO's tech, plus the Arcosians are a bunch of asses anyways' _I wondered **"Porunga! Can you give me and my family the power of our Super Saiyan forms in our normal states while retaining our ability to transform!"** I asked.

**"THAT IS AN EASY TASK! IT WILL BE DONE!" **Porunga replied, Porunga's eyes glowed red for a moment after waiting **"WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH!"** Porunga asked **"For my second wish, I want the ability to create my own set of Dragon Balls!"** I yelled **"THAT IS A DIFFICULT TASK! BUT I WILL TRY!"** the dragon spoke, his eyes flash red once again **"WHAT IS YOUR FINAL WISH!"** Porunga shouted. **"For my final wish! I want the knowledge of every move in the known universe with the ability to replicate them!"** I said **"THAT IS A SIMPLE TASK! BUT I WILL NEED 5 MINUTES!"** Porunga said, after the five minutes his eyes glowed red one last time **"IT HAS BEEN DONE! FAREWELL!" **Porunga then went back into the Dragon Balls and shot across the planet.

"I feel... amazing! This new power! It's unbelievable! I could kill the entire Cold Family again without having to go Super Saiyan!" I exclaimed "That's fantastic my lord!" Ginyu smirked "I feel like testing it out, so call off the other Ginyus, I wanna deal with the pests myself" I instructed "Right away Lord Kale" Ginyu replied, turning on his scouter "Ginyu Force, stop fighting the insects, Lord Kale wants to deal with them himself" Ginyu ordered. Groans could be heard from the other end of the link "They're all yours Lord Kale, sir" Ginyu said; I put two fingers on my forehead and concentrated on the energy signature of the Ginyu Force, within an instant I was on the battle field "L-Lord Kale, you're here already" Burter stuttered "Yes I am, now I'm gonna fight. And since I'm a nice guy, you can stay and watch the show" I responded.

"Thank you, sir" the remaining Ginyu Force members bowed, moving to the sidelines "So Vegeta, it seems you've gotten much stronger since we last met. Too bad it's not enough" I snickered "What?!" the Saiyan Prince growled "I could easily defeat you at less than 1% of my new power, so I'll be nice and let you all team up against me" I smirked, my arms crossed and my eyes closed.

**Apologies For Sudden Stop But I Need To Think About Their Fight Scene More. I Don't Want It To Be Like Perfect Cell vs Krillin Which Lasted 5 seconds.**

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<br>**

Lord Kale (1%): 5,000,000/ Lord Kale (10%): 50,000,000/ Lord Kale (25%): 125,000,000/ Lord Kale (50%): 250,000,000/ Lord Kale (100%): 500,000,000/ Lord Kale (Super Saiyan): 25,000,000,000/  
>Celeria: 450,000,000 Celeria (Super Saiyan): 22,500,000,000/ Karn: 27,500,000/ Juniper: 28,500,000/ Hanasia: 30,000,000/ Daikon: 30,000,000/ Ginyu: 120,000/ Recoome: 45,000/ Jeice: 43,000/  
>Burter: 42,000 Soldiers: 2,000-30,000/ Bulma: 4/

* * *

><p><strong>Opponents Power Levels<br>**

Vegeta: 490,000/ Gohan: 85,000/ Krillin: 72,000/ Nail: 42,000/ Goku: 90,000/


End file.
